lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Alistair Bedregen
Alistair Bedregen is the son of Haven, and Pollina Bedregan making him a member of House Bedregan. Allistair has one sibling in the form of his brother Bartolomu Bedregen of whome is a member of the Order of the Black Dragon, and the head of House Bedregan. Alistair was silently in love with his best friend James Lovie, and despite their mutual love James never accepted this love or even made any acceptance it was there, and thus Alistair has been alone for the entire period of his life. Alistair grew up within the extremely poor House Bedregen of which when he was born was not a house as it was a commoner class of people. He joined the ranks of the honor gaurd of House Lovie as a young man and during this time grew close to James Lovie of whome he came to see as the best friend in his life. This relationship would continue throughout their lives, and Alistair fell in love with James Lovie, but James never noticed this or cared enough to do anything about it so Alistair simply remained his Advisor for the rest of Jame's life. Since he came of age his obvious wisdom, and intelligent have been constantly used by the Kings of Lucerne to improve the Kingdom, and with the death of his best friend James he became the advisor of Bill Lovie the newest King of Lucerne. It was only during the trailing days of Bill Lovie that Alistair began to step back and reconsider his position in life. A very loyal servent of the Kingdom he watched as Bill Lovie ruined everything his beloved James Lovie had attempted to build throughout his life and it was only his oath to his friend James that left him even willining to maintain loyalty to Bill. Alistair and his brother were tasked with assisting in the construction of Berne, under the orders of Bill Lovie who believed Alistair was naive due to his love for Bill's father James. Alistair would during the occupation of the city of Berne become a leading figure among the rebellion and would work tirelessly to undermine the True Sons of Lucerne even in his extremely old age and increasingly feeble physical abilities. Using his personal forces he would work with Ezio Ederiz in order to hide and protect young Thomas Lovie of whom was hunted by Bill Lovie and following a terrible fight over his estate he fled to the Krinner Fortress where he would fight on the walls to protect Thomas but was killed during the fighting. History Early History James Lovie See Also : James Lovie Alistair was the Kings advisor for much of James Lovie's reign of power. During this period he was a main tool of Jame's push to make Dragon Worship the true religion of the Kingdom, and while once a soft supporter of the religion through James he became a devoted follower. War in France Main Article : War in France Alistair accompanied the Lucerne army to the battle of Lyons , and was to act as a general advisor of sorts. The battle plan changed so much from what was discussed that Alistair became extremely frustrated with the way he believed the battle was going to go. Lucerne Civil War While William blocked the city, and the construction of the Underway was started the city of Berne became a horrifying mess. When Sean had started out in the city he had randomly been executing people but things were becoming even worse in that Sean was now raping women, and children in his blood lust. Any attempts to resist him were destroyed by his loyalists who by this point had taken part in so much violence that they were with Sean until the end. 'Family Members' 238px-Bartolomeo d'Alviano.png|Bartolomu Bedregen - Brother|link=Bartolomu Bedregen 'Relationships' Javali2.jpg|James Lovie - Friend|link=James Lovie James Lovie See Also : James Lovie There was noone closer to James Lovie then his best friend Alistair. Alistair was the Kings Advisor for the entire period of James Lovie's reign as King. When James died, he turned down Bill Lovie's offer to be Kings Advisor, and assisted his brother at his mine in Lucerne. "James was never gonna be the smartest or bravest man the Kingdom had ever seen. But the beautiful part about him was that he understood how to accept the assistence of others and not become obsessed with the glory." -Alistair Bedregen Category:Former Kings Advisor of Lucerne Category:House Bedregen Category:People of Berne Category:Human Category:People Category:Goth Category:Dead